Fighting for Love
by Ella Hollywood
Summary: Emmett and Rosalie live in the 1940's, but they arn't vampires, or married. They are friends from highschool, but Emmett has to leave for the war. One problem: They are both sercetly Madly in LOve with eachother
1. Chapter 1

Fighting for Love

"What do you mean you just wanted to come to say goodbye?" asked Rosalie.

"I….I've joined the Army. I leave for training in London tomorrow, then I'll be based somewhere in the Normandy," replied Emmett hesitantly, not wanting to upset his beloved Rose.

"What? But…," Rosalie took a moment to let the news sink in.

Her closest friend was joining the army? She had known Emmett since their senior year of High School, and he had always said he wanted to join, but she never thought that day would come so soon. Emmett meant the world to her, and she didn't want him to leave. She didn't want to fall asleep each night, wondering if he was alive and well, or dead in a ditch. She didn't want him to never come back home.

"Why?" she demanded. At this point, she was getting mad, not at Emmett, but at what he had to do. "It's not even our war to fight! Why do you have to go over there and sacrifice your life for someone else's problems?"

"I'm not fighting for someone else's problems Rose."

"Well then who!"

"Rosalie Hale," Emmett replied exasperated, as he really wanted her to understand. "I'm fighting for the children out there who are dying because of 'someone else's problem'. I'm fighting for all the woman who are losing there husbands due to random bombs going off in the streets, because people are going against 'someone else's problem'. But most of all, I'm fighting for us, for you, for the hope that things over there won't get so bad that we see the horrific effects here. That…that is what I'm fighting for."

"Please don't leave," said Rosalie, in tears.

Emmett grasped her in his strong and muscular arms, as she buried her head in his hard chest. He held her close to him and tight, because he didn't want to ever have to let go of her. He didn't want to leave Rosalie, she meant more to him than anyone out there knew, but he had to. This was something he just felt like he needed to do, and although it was one of the scariest things he had ever planned on doing, he knew in his heart that he should be over there. Rosalie was the last to find out about this and the truth was he had put off telling her for way to long. He knew that she would react like this, and he knew that it would hurt her. But he didn't want to hurt her in anyway. Because hurting her, hurt him.

Rosalie held on to Emmett for what, for all she knew, could be the last time. She held on with the intention of never letting go. Not only did she hold on to him, but she held on to all their memories, his stunning and playful smile, the sparkle in his eyes, the way he said her name, the way his warm sweater smelled when she was feeling cold, the way he had promised he would never leave, and the way he never had.

"Emmett…I need you to promise me something."

"Anything for you."

"Promise me that….that no matter what happens, you will come home."

"Rose, you know I can't promise you that. I-"

"Emmett….please. I…I can't live knowing that I may never see you again. You have to come home, please Emmett, please!" chocked out Rosalie as fresh tears streamed down her face. She had never been much of an emotional person, but she guessed that was because she had never felt this _type_ of emotion. Sure, she had known other guys who went off to the War, and sure, she would miss them all. But she didn't _love_ any of them. And when you love someone, the whole dynamic is instantly changed.

"…I Promise," Emmett whispered as he wiped away her tears with his finger. "Remember? I'm Bullet proof"

"You wish." Half laughed Rosalie, noticing that he was trying to lighten the mood. Typical Emmett.

He guided her over to the couch, where they sat down together. He put his arm around her, as she rested her head on his shoulder. One of the most amazing things to Rosalie was that somehow, she fit perfectly in his grasp. They were like two puzzle pieces that were made for each other. Rosalie and Emmett both liked that thought, though, neither of them knew the other thought the same thing. But in truth, they didn't just love each other as friends. No, their love went deeper than that. However, both were too scared to admit to the other how they truly felt. What if the other didn't love them that way? What if it ruined their friendship? Then again, what if things did work out? What if they were supposed to end up together?

Rosalie and Emmett didn't want to think about that at this particular moment in time. They just talked, as they normally did. As friends. They talked about all the crazy stuff that happened in high school, about what Rosalie was planning to do now that they had graduated, about their families, and friends. They didn't talk about where and what Emmett was going to be doing.

Emmett had always loved that with Rosalie, he could be himself. He didn't need to hide all the little things about himself that would make people think he's odd. And Rose always remembered those details that he talked about in conversations, like what camp he worked at over the summer, what his brother was doing, and little things like what food he liked, or funny, yet embarrassing memories that she would tease him about later on. Rosalie brought out the best in him, that was for sure. They had the ideal friendship, and they weren't about to let this current change in events ruin that.

Needless to say, what seemed like minutes turned out to be hours, and Emmett had to leave to finish packing. Rosalie had a class at the university the next morning, so this was going to be the last time she would see him for the next 10 months…if he made it that long. Rosalie knew she had to tell Emmett how she felt about him before it was too late.

"Emmett…I…I," but she couldn't choke the words out as she stared at him through blood shot eyes. "I'll miss you. I'll miss you more then you'll ever begin to comprehend."

"I'll miss you too Sweetheart," whispered Emmett as he took her hand in his, intertwining their fingers. He didn't know what would happen overseas, but he only hoped that one day he would come back. And when he did, he might finally be able to tell Alana how much he loved her.

Rosalie half smiled at what Emmett had just called her, but she didn't think much of it. She walked him to just outside the door where it was raining lightly. She wiped away her tears with the sleeve of her shirt as she shivered in the doorway holding his hand. He pulled off his warm sweater, and draped it around her shoulders.

"Keep it, I won't need it in the middle of the desert," Emmett smiled as he squeezed her hand. He stared into her big blue eyes with a look that made her heartbeat momentarily stop. His eyes…they were filled with everything she knew he was.

They showed his never ending kindness in their green sparkle, his kindness that proved itself whenever, wherever, no conditions attached. She saw the mischief, curiosity and yearning for new discoveries, which was probably part of why he was leaving, in the yellow rim around his black pupils. In the deep forest evergreen of the center, she saw how much he cared about her. But some of the glistening sparkle was gone…Emmett was scared of what he was about to do, and that she was certain of. It was the reason she had to let him go. Because although she would rather have him stay in their small town where he would be safe, she was so incredibly proud of him. Fighting in a war is possibly one of the most heroic and courageous things anyone could ever think of doing, and he was strong enough to do it.

Emmett walked halfway to his truck, as the rain fell upon his Rosalie. The clouds gave the all around mood a murky deadness. They were dark grays and blacks, with the slightest hints of green and purple. In the prairie where they lived, this meant that a huge storm was going to be rolling through that night. The air was dry and humid at the same time, the rain falling slightly harder now. Raindrops trickled off Rosalie's nose, as she called his name. "Emmett…be safe."

He was halfway into his warm truck by now, but turned to face her. He nodded his head once, then fully climbed in and shut the door. He drove off into the fog that the rain was creating, and he slowly disappeared from Rosalie's view.

So she stood there, alone. The rain decided that this would be an ideal moment to fully unleash its tears, just as Rosalie now did. She went over the last two hours in her head, replaying every detail, trying to retain it forever. She wanted to sink to her knees and slowly melt away, but she couldn't. All she could do was stand there frozen, hoping to see his truck come back, hoping that he would stay, and hoping that things could change. Her heart felt like it had just been ripped out of its place, and was now put on a stake to burn in eternal pain. It literally made her gasp and grab at her sides, as she tried to hold herself from crumbling on the spot. He had the other part of her heart, the part she needed in order to live, and now she was never going to get that other half back. The pain stun…it hurt her so much. Pain because Emmett was gone.

The more she thought about her last moments with Emmett, the more she regretted every second of them. As she slowly walked back to her house, she couldn't help but think of what she should have done.

"I should have told him," she whispered to herself as she silently walked into her house. "He was right there, at the tip of my fingers, the words were right there on the tip of my tongue. My whole world was right there holding me in his arms, and I just let him slip away."

Rosalie closed the door, then turning her back on it, she sank to the ground in desperation. Her breaths came out in dyeing gasps as she tried holding herself together. With tears rolling off her cheeks in even streams, she put her head in her hands and cried. She didn't stop all night long, she cried herself to sleep, and every time she was woken by a startling nightmare, the tears would fall once more. Everything seemed so empty now. Emmett was the center of everything she did, and with him now gone, all she had wanted in life disappeared. What was left in her heart and mind was dead space, the only thing haunting it was the words she never said.

Rosalie searched for a way of reliving the ache, but as soon as she thought she had found it, a knife would cut her again. If only she could see him just once more, get one more chance to explain what she felt to him! And with that thought in mind, she made a decision that would change her life.

The next morning was just as dreary as the day before, and Emmett had been thinking a lot since then. Was he doing the right thing? Should he turn back before it's too late? He wasn't sure about anything at this point except for one thing, which was that he should have told Rosalie how he felt about her. He hadn't lost all hope that he would see her again, in fact he was dead set on doing just so. He had to make it through what he was going off to do, and he wouldn't accept death. He was prepared to fight it to the bitter end, even when he didn't think he could take any more of the sorrow he saw, even if he didn't want to fight it any longer, he had to push on and not give up. He would, and he was certain he could. Because he loved her, and love can make miracles happen, dreams come true, it can even save lives.

Emmett had been sitting on the ticket platform, waiting for his train to come, when he heard the voice on the stations speakers say "Train 193 to Toronto pulling in. Please have your tickets ready and get prepared to board."

Emmett stood up feeling the stiffness of his new green uniform. He liked the way he seemed to get respect from all those around him, it made him feel like he might be making the right choice. He grabbed his luggage where he gave his duffle bag to the conductor of the train which had just pulled in. As he was fishing around in his backpack for his tckets, he heard a commotion in the cluster of people at the stations door.

Rosalie pushed and shoved, stepping on numerous toes as she tried to lock eyes with the person she was looking for. She didn't take time to apologize as she looked frantically around the room, hoping he hadn't left yet.

"Emmett!" she yelled once she spotted him stepping onto the train. "Emmett, wait!"

Emmett spun around just in time to see Rosalie running across the ticket platform towards him. He dropped his backpack to see her stop just a few meters in front of him, with a shy smile on her face. He ran towards her, and picked her up in his arms, swinging her around in a tight hug.

"What are you doing here?" he asked excitedly. "Shouldn't you be at the university class?"

"Maybe," she said shining him an ecstatic smile as she tried to catch her breath. "But I don't care. I'm so glad I got here before you left!"

"What's going on?"

"Emmett," Rosalie said, suddenly serious. "I've wanted to tell you something for…a really long time, and I kept putting it off thinking I had time, but I don't. I couldn't bear to let you leave without telling you this."

"What is it?"

"I love you…no, I don't just love you; I'm in love with you, and I have been for quite some time. I thought I would get over you, but I couldn't because you're always on my mind. Then I thought that maybe there was a reason for that, but I didn't want to ruin what we had… Listen, I don't know where I stand with you or what I mean to you, all I know is every time I think of you, I want to be with you. Emmett…you mean everything to me."

Emmett put his hands on either side of Rosalie's face and kissed her with so much passion, it could have started a fire. He let himself lose control of everything he used to hold back, not caring who was watching. He couldn't help it but laugh when partway through the kiss, he could feel Rosalie smiling. His lips lingered on hers, and then moved up to her forehead where he whispered "I love you" back to her.

Rosalie smiled as she pulled her face up once again to meet his lips, feeling emotions she had never experienced before. Emmett was the only guy she had ever seriously liked, and maybe that's why kissing him was different from the way she had kissed her past boyfriends. With Emmett, it just felt right. Like she had already been dating him, like they had done this a million times, but they hadn't. It was an unexplainable feeling, one that a person can only understand with experience.

Emmett slowly pulled back, as he moved his hands to wrap his arms around her waist. Rosalie kept her arms firm around his neck, as she stared into the eyes of her one true love.

"You're going to make me miss my train, beautiful," smiled Emmett as he tucked a lose strand of Rosalie's breath taking blonde hair behind her ear. "Rose, me going off to war, I don't want you to feel tied down back here. Ten months is a long time to-"

"Shhhh," she hushed him with her soft finger to his lips. "I have waited three years for you, I think I can handle ten months. Sure, I'll miss you, but I don't mind. I'd rather miss you then not have you at all. I'll be here as long as you want me."

"In that case, you had better plan on forever," he smirked. "I'll see you when I get home, ok?"  
"Ok…remember what you promised. Be safe."

Emmett kissed Rosalie on the lips for what would be the last time for awhile, and then he turned around and walked onto the train. Rosalie stood there with tears mixed with joy and sadness running down her face, when she saw Emmett poke his head through the nearest window.

"I love you," he mouthed as the train and chatter of people drowned out his voice.

Rosalie struggled to get her words out right "I love you too."

The train sounded its whistle, and the familiar sound of its wheels on the track pierced Rosalie's ear. She stared at Emmett's face, still out the window, until the train entered the dark tunnel in which it disappeared…


	2. Chapter 2

Fighting For Love- Part Two

Rosalie ran through her front door as she hastily tore open the letter she had just received in the mail. She hadn't heard from Emmett in a long time and she was beginning to worry about him, even though deep down she knew he would be just fine. He was strong, he could make it. The letter she pulled out of the envelope smelled like earth and was covered in spots with mud and water stains. However, the writing remained clear.

_Dear my Rosalie,_

_I'm so sorry I haven't been able to write to you in awhile, we've been busy out here as always. In fact, we just crossed the border and are starting to set up camp; we'll be back out on the battlefield tomorrow…unfortunately. Rose, I really want to be back home with you…I miss you. I miss everything about you (not to mention those amazing chocolate chip cookies-crunchy on the outside, moist on the inside-….I'm getting carried away). How are things back home? It's been two years too long, hasn't it? I hope you haven't felt too alone, but I'll be home again in three weeks, I promise. Well, I have to go help Jeremy set up his tent, but I just thought I would write a quick note to tell you I'm safe and that I love you and miss you. Hope to hear back from you soon beautiful._

_Love,_

_Emmett._

Rosalie sighed as she fought back the tears that were threatening to fall once more. The last couple of words began to blur as she took a deep breath; Emmett was safe and fine, that's what she had needed to hear.

She was possibly more exited that he would be coming home then he was, she had it all planned out. She would pack a lunch and the two would go for a picnic in the park, it was sure to be romantic. Rosalie was so glad that she had told Emmett how she felt before he left, she was even more glad that he felt the exact same way.

All through high school the two had been told that they would make the perfect couple, that they were destined to be together, that they looked great together, that it was a match made in heaven. Well being with Emmett… being with Emmett was better then being in heaven. Emmett was her perfect prince charming, and then some. He was the one person Rosalie ever knew that completely understood her and actually loved her for who she was, not what she looked like. Emmett made her whole, she knew what it felt like to not have him there, and she did not want to go back there again.

Rosalie went up to her room and put his letter in her old treasure box from when she was a little girl. It was old and kind of rusted on the edges, but it still shined and Rosalie loved it just as she had when she was five. As she opened the boxes lid to see the dancing ballerina come up and play it's charming music, she saw all of Emmett's other letters. Most had wrinkled a little from wetness-mostly tear stains from Rosalie's raining eyes. She coughed and sniffled a bit, and just as she shut her box, the phone rang.

Rosalie gladly skipped down the stairs to the phone, anything to get the War off her mind. She answered, faking a smile. "Hello?" She heard no answer, just a faint whimper. "Hello, is anyone there?" She asked again more impatiently.

The voice on the other end broke in mid sentence. "Rosy, it's Anna."

"Anna," Rosalie asked surprised. "What's wrong?"

As soon as she asked it, Rosalie regretted it. Anna broke out into tears on the other end, words muffled. Rosalie patiently waited until the worst was over, then asked Anna to come over to her house too talk things through and so she could figure out what the heck was going on. Anna was over and sitting on the nearest sofa in a matter of fifteen minuets. Anna and Rosalie had been best friends since grade six, they were truly kindred spirits. Jeremy and Anna were dating and during his last visit, he had proposed to her. They were a cute couple, and desperately in love. Jeremy was off fighting in the war too, infact, he and Emmett were in the same regiment.

"It's Jeremy," Anna bawled as Rosalie tried to comfort her.

Rosalie waited until Anna had controlled her tears before asking her what had happened.

Anna took a deep breath as she wiped her eyes. "He…his…their camp was attacked last week. Bombs, guns, everything, they were woken in the dead of the night by those stupid Germans! Jeremy tried to get out of his tent that had caught on fire, and he came out burned, but fine. Then he was shot in the right leg. In the craze and confusion I guess no one realized he was wounded. Anyways, last night two soldiers came to my door and informed me that…that…that he bled to death and died! Rosy, he is dead!"

Rosalie sat there with stun on her face. Anna burst out sobbing in screams of pain as Rosalie went in and gave her a big hug. Her friend went limp in her arms, as she held her tight. She couldn't believe it, Anna had lost Jeremy? It was so sudden, so real, she had never lost someone she had been close to from the war yet, and now this? Emmett would also be devastated…Emmett.

Rosalie's heart stopped as she came to a horrid realization. "Emmett," she whispered. "Emmett was with Jeremy's regiment…oh my gosh…."

Snapshot photo, forever engrained in her memory. That's the only way Rosalie ever could remember it from that day on. She saw it like a scrapbook of pictures: Going to the phone, seeing Anna in tears in her arms, realizing the Emmett could be in the same state as Jeremy, calming Anna down enough to get her to come with her to the post office, deciding to drop Anna off at her house when Anna could barley walk from the pain, promising to come back as soon as she found out if Emmett was ok, going to the post office to see their latest lists, not finding Emmett on the dead list….but not finding Emmett on the alive list either. It was all frozen in snapshots that would forever haunt her.

The next three weeks were hard. Anna was able to calm down, and accept the fact that Jeremy wasn't coming home. She decided to move to Maycomb, Alabama, she said that their old town held to many painfully sweet memories. The two friends didn't want o part, but if it would help Anna move on from the loss of her one true love, Rosalie was going to support it. Anna may have had some closure, but Rosalie had none.

She couldn't sleep. She couldn't eat. She couldn't drink. She closed herself off from the rest of the world…except the part that contained her mailbox outside her house. All she wanted to know was if she would ever see her Emmett again…she had to know sooner or later or she was prepared to go over there and find him herself. Rosalie was a mess, but her house was clean. That's all she did; clean, straighten, fix, and renovate, anything to keep her mind off him. And that 'master plan' failed….miserably.

One day as she was pulling out the vacuum, Rosalie heard the phone ring. Expecting it to be Anna, she answered more cheerfully then she infact felt. "Hello?"

"Hi, is this Rosalie Hale?" asked the voice on the other line.

"Yes…." Rosalie answered, quite confused.

"Good," replied the mysterious voice. "I'm Glenda Martin from the post office, I was told to phone you at exactly five o clock and tell you to look outside your door where, and I quote, 'She will find a letter that she needs to read right away'. Now Ms. Hale, this person who shall remain nameless is not some creep, so don't be scared, ok?"

"Ok…thank you Glenda, I'll talk to you later," answered Rosalie who was now really confused. She hung up and went outside to the front porch where a letter was sitting at the far side of the house at the porches ledge.

She cautiously walked over to the letter and opened it carefully. In the two words her heart skipped a beat. The letter read:

_Turn Around._

She slowly turned and what she saw made her breath cease to exist. Kneeling down in front of her porch swing, holding a ring with a smile on his face, was Emmett.

Rosalie gasped as she dropped the letter. It didn't even fall the ground before she ran over to Emmett who stood up and grasped her in his arms. She was crying again, but tears of joy, surprise, and love. She smiled as she forgot about what he was holding, relief washed over her. "Emmett, you, I thought…what?"

Emmett laughed as he put a finger to her lips. "Shhhh, I want to do this right." Motioning for Rosalie to sit on the swing which she did in more confusion, Emmett went back down onto his one knee once more.

He cleared his throat. "Rosalie, my angel on earth, my best friend in the world, my one and only true love, I need to ask you something. We've been through a lot together, and I have no doubt that there is more to come, but I promise you that I will hold your hand as we embark on life's journey, together. Rosalie Hale…I hope your not to attached to your last name, because if you don't mind, I would like to change it. Will you marry me?"

The words got stuck in her throat, Rosalie sat on the swing completely and utterly stunned. The love of her life was asking her to marry him? This was a dream-it had to be. Things this good don't happen in real life…then again. Being in love is the one time when reality is ever better then your wildest dreams. Rosalie smiled as she nodded her head.

Emmett carefully put the perfectly sized ring on his fiancés finger, not breaking her glance. They stared into each others eyes for a moment, then breaking free both stood and went in for one the sweetest tasting kiss either had ever experienced. They stood there in each others grasp, bodies molding to the form of one another's like a puzzle-it was a perfect fit.

All moments from them were snapshots once again: The surprise, the ring, the kiss, the planning, the wedding, the alter, the life that Rosalie and Emmett spent together never failing to love each other with undying passion.


	3. Chapter 3

Fighting for Love- Part Three

"This wedding is going to be a disaster!" Rosalie sobbed as she sat down on her bed. Bella, Anna and Alice all crowded around her saying words of reassurance while she got the jitters out. This was typical for brides; at least that's what they told her; anything to get Rosalie to stop crying and start getting ready, as the wedding started in four hours.

"Rosy," Anna said matter-of-factly. "This is ridiculous. You are marrying the man of your dreams, the wedding is going to be beautiful, and all you can do is cry? There is nothing to cry about!"

"Oh but there is!" Rosalie said as the pillows she sank her head into muffled her words. "The cake is going to arrive late, my hair is a mess, and it's supposed to rain!"

Bella tried to calm her down. "The baker said the cake will only be thirty minuets late, that's not horrible. And, we have lots of time to do your hair, and the weatherman is never right, even if he was, he said the chances of rain were only 32%..."

"But," Rosalie began to argue but was cut off by Alice who sat her up and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Listen to me and listen to me good missy!" Alice teased, then suddenly became serious. "Emmett doesn't care if there is no cake at the wedding, he doesn't care if your hair looks like you just got out of bed, Emmett doesn't care if it's raining so hard that your dress get's ruined and your makeup starts running down your face…he'll still think you're beautiful. He is marrying you for _you_, not the wedding."

Rosalie sat defeated, looking at her three bridesmaids and closest friends. They were right; she really needed to calm the heck down. She looked at Anna, her friend since elementary. Anna had gone through losing a fiancé due to the war; she was being really strong today despite that. Bella had been married to Edward, Emmett's younger brother, for two years now; she and Rosalie had become close friends because of that. And then there was Alice, Ms. Party-Planner, who was married to Rosalie's older brother, Jasper.

Nodding her head in agreement, Alice, Bella and Anna swept her off the bed and onto the dressers chair. She looked at her reflection in the oval shaped mirror; the four had a lot of work to do. Bella got started painting Rosalie's nails a light pink color; Alice began Rosalie's makeup; Anna began fixing Rosalie's hair. After all that was done and over with, the girls helped her into her dress and brought her back to the mirror. Rosalie was stunned; she couldn't have been staring at _her_ reflection.

Emmett was tired from his bachelor's party, but not exhausted. He had insisted that Edward and Jasper bring him home at a decent time; however their definition of decent was very different from his definition. They hadn't gone to a strip club or anything, Emmett wasn't into that thing and neither were they. He didn't view that night as his 'last night of freedom', he viewed it as 'the last night before the best years of his life'. He was thrilled that Rosalie had agreed to marry him; he was the luckiest guy on earth.

Still trying to force his eyes open, Emmett heard faint footsteps approaching him…then swoosh! Water hit his face in a cold frenzy! Emmett sat up at a speed that could cause whiplash, only to see Jasper, Edward, and Greg, his groomsmen.

"Wake up!" Jasper sang like a mother does to her lazy teenager. "Your getting married today buddy!" Jasper was the jokester out of the three boys, infact Emmett was sure the water thing had been his idea. Jasper was Rosalie's older brother, so naturally the two had become friends. They were only a year apart in age, so they got along well.

"How does it feel to wake up alone for the last time?" asked Edward sincerely. He was Emmett's brother and married to his high school sweetheart, Bella. The pair were cute together, and had really helped in the wedding planning.

"Not completely alone, Edward, we're here, remember?" pointed out Greg. "Although, I'm sure Emmett would have liked it that way." Greg was a good friend of Emmett and Rosalie's from high school. The two had been on the football team together, and had also been in the same regiment in the war.

"Trust me guys, I probably would have," laughed Emmett as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Well, we would have let you wake up on your own sleeping beauty; however, it's twelve o clock." Replied Jasper.

Emmett freaked. "What! The wedding is in four hours!"

"Yep, that's why we're here." Said Greg.

Edward added. "Bella called and said that you had better be getting ready because Rosalie is freaking out about time and, I quote, 'If this wedding isn't perfect all of you are in trouble!', unquote."

Emmett got up and headed towards the shower. "Ok, let's do this men!"

Rosalie stood at the end of the aisle, her arm twined with her dads. They were waiting for the music to begin so they could start heading to the alter, Rosalie was shaking nervously.

Her dad patted her arm. It's at this moment that fathers usually say their last words to there daughters before they are officially married, and that is exactly what he did now. "Rosalie, sweetie, everything will be fine."

"I know Dad…I'm just nervous."

"Listen, my little girl, do you love Emmett?"

"Of course"

"Then you have absolutely nothing to be worried about. Just because you're getting married doesn't change the fact that you can always come to me when you need to. Your mom and I love you so much, and we also love Emmett. I couldn't be more proud of you then I am now." He kissed her on the cheek as she sniffled back tears.

"Thanks dad."

And with that, the music began and Rosalie took a slow step forward. Leaning on her dad for much support as she had done since a little girl, Rosalie rounded the corner to see all her family, family-to-be, and friends standing and watching her. Each step she took towards the alter seemed to take an eternity, but focusing on Emmett standing at the end was a huge motivator to not run out of the church right then and there. Rosalie normally liked being the center of attention, but this time…this time was different.

Once she got to the end of the aisle and hugged her dad, Emmett took her hands in his. He smiled his stunning smile as the priest began the speech that would change Emmett and Rosalie's lives.

"You look beautiful." Emmett mouthed as he stared into Rosalie's gorgeous eyes. He had never seen her look more absolutely stunning. She was in a big white dress, one that made her look like the beautiful princess she was, her make-up was girly, fresh, and natural, the perfect blending of colors. And her hair, it was curled loosely as it cascaded down her back. She was beautiful…and Emmett was desperately in love.

The priest interrupted Emmett's thoughts. "Emmett Cullen, do you take Rosalie Hale to be your wife, to have and to hold, for as long as you both shall live?"

Emmett smiled. "I do."

"And Rosalie," stated the Priest. "Do you take Emmett Cullen to be you're your husband, to have and to hold, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Said Rosalie awe struck.

The Priest looked satisfied. "You may now kiss the bride!"

And for those ten seconds where Rosalie and Emmett's lips met, they forgot that all eyes were on them, they forgot the entire world's troubles, they forgot everything except each other and the passionate kiss they now shared…as a married couple.


End file.
